Carla Gugino
| image = | birth name = Carla N. Gugino | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = | date of birth = August 29th, 1971 | place of birth = Sarasota, Florida | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = ALF Quantum Leap Threshold | first = ALF: Standing in the Shadows of Love }} Carla Gugino is an American actress born in Sarasota, Florida on August 29th, 1971. Career Carla's first role in a sci-fi feature was playing a character named Laura on the "Standing in the Shadows of Love" episode of the NBC comedy series ALF. In the episode she was a potential love interest for recurring character Jake Ochmonek (Josh Blake). In 1992, Carla appeared on the season 4 episode Quantum Leap entitled "Ghost Ship" playing a character named Michelle Temple Cutter. She was a young newlywed stricken ill on an ill-fated airplane ride and had to rely on a time-displaced Sam Beckett to save her life. In 2001, Carla was a supporting character in the James Wong sci-fi film The One playing a character named T.K. Law. T.K. Law was the wife of Gabriel Law and lived in a parallel dimension referred to as the Beta Universe. Gabriel's Alpha Universe counterpart, Yu Law, was attemping to acquire ultimate power by slaying his other interdimensional counterparts. He believed that doing so would give him godlike abilities, making him "The One". In his quest to destroy Gabriel, Yu Law murdered T.K. Law. Law's Alpha Universe counterpart was named Massie Walsh. From September of 2005 to February, 2006, Carla took the lead role in the short-lived CBS television series Threshold. Carla played Molly Anne Caffrey, a Federal agent recruited to lead the top-secret Red Team for the Threshold project by J.T. Baylock. The team's mission was to investigate an outbreak of an alien virus that had infected crew members aboard a naval vessel and spread across the United States. Gugino appeared in all thirteen episodes of the series, nine of which were originally aired in the United States, with the remaining four episodes airing on Sky1 in the UK. In 2011, Carla played Doctor Vera Gorski in the sci-fi/fantasy film Sucker Punch. Her character was a psychiatrist at the Lennox House for the Mentally Insane and was charged with administering care to a patient nicknamed "Babydoll". Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia * First professional television work was in the "Prom Night II" episode of Who's the Boss. * Had a recurring role as Sydney St. James on Falcon Crest. * In 1999 Carla did a television commercial for L'Oreal hair coloring. Gallery Carla Gugino 001.jpg Carla Gugino 002.jpg Carla Gugino 003.jpg Carla Gugino 004.jpg Sucker Punch 009.jpg Quantum Leap 4x16 002.jpg T.K. Law.jpg Molly Anne Caffrey.jpg Threshold 1x12 001.jpg External Links * * * at Wikipedia * Carla Gugino at TV.com * Carla Gugino at TV Rage.com * Carla Gugino at the Internet Broadway Database References Category:1971/Births